Poison Slime Pandemic
is a recurring event featuring Poisli King. There are changes to this event each time it is released. One indication of the event's ongoing status is the purple slime on the shelf in Yamada's room, which occasionally flashes a speech bubble which says "Pandemic". This slime would otherwise be a regular green slime when the event is not in session. In Dungeons Poison swamp puddles and warps will appear in regular dungeons during the event. These warps are similar in appearance to Mystery Holes but swirling purple instead of blue, and will prompt the player to jump in much like how Mystery Holes work in regular dungeons. It is thus possible to entirely avoid the warps and clear the dungeon without confronting any Poisli Kings. Poisli also spawn instead of regular slimes because of this pandemic, and so might interfere with certain dungeon builds which are not made to counter or deal with the inevitable inflicted poison status from these developments. New Content Dialogue During the event, Sato will visit Yamada in Yamada's apartment to announce a local pandemic spreading. This escalates to a global one as more Poisli Kings are defeated. Sato is also responsible for keeping track of the number of kills and rewarding the player respectively. End of event Sato: Yamada-kun! I bring glad tidings! The Poison Slime Pandemic, through your, my, and the heroes' of the world's efforts----has officially been completely resolved! Hm? You only defeated X Poison Slimes and X Poison Slime Kings? This is not good. I'll need you to apply your full courage next time, if it please you. Or Hmm! You defeated X Poison Slimes and X Poison Slime Kings! Excellent! You work harder than I had presumed! You surprise me! I must say! Your ability exceeds the impression of your underpanted appearance. Dialogue (3rd release) For this release, Sato first counts the number of Poisli defeated. Only Poisli encountered in the Decontamination Zones (the room through the Poison warps) are counted. After defeating the first Poisli King, the count changes to only include Poisli King defeats. This is the reward system which includes the Zombie Head and Zombie Body. Introduction Sato: Y-y-yamada-kun! It's b-b-b-b-big t-t-t-t-trouble-- Hey, do you mind if I don't stutter so much? I mean, do you think it is funny? It's sorta "my thing" though like-- --like, I don't have to do it if you don't think it's funny. How about I suddenly become like a fancy-talking medieval-times guy? Uh, yes: the Summer vacation approaches, and mysteries abound! There's a Poison Slime Pandemic in our living quarters!! A rowdy band of Poison Slimes have appeared! (Two Poisli jump over Sato's head from behind) Sato: This place is will soon become filthy with slime poison to the point of uninhabitability! We must exterminate them! Will you exterminate? Arabesque! Bokyuun! Sato: I knew we could count on Yamada-kun. Ah! Many dungeons are full of poison swamps! Poison slimes have invaded from the cesspools of hither and thither. Yamada-kun! You must eradicate the cause of this pandemic! Poison Slime Pandemic! Somehow all spell dungeons are now full of poison swamps! Poison slimes are the cause! Hunt them down! On defeating 1 Poisli Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: Yamada-kun! The situation worsens!!Somehow it worsens and worsens! (A third Poisli appears) Sato: The Poison Slimes are overflowing everywhere underfoot! If we can just exterminate 10 more...we may have hope...Yamada-kun! You fought bravely and reclaimed the safety of the neighborhood! A hero deserves a reward, and you are a hero! Got Happy Clover as a reward for beating 1 Poison Slime! Sato: I cheer you on in your quest to eradicate the Poison Slimes! On defeating 10 Poisli Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: Yamada-kun! It is a situation of grave peril! Yes, Yamada-kun! You have destroyed more than 10 of the foul Poison Slimes. Yet--yet despite your valiant efforts the rot persists. (Two more Poisli appear) Sato: Now the poison slimes stake their claim on all of Chiba! The local residents have retreated to emergency shelters! You must eradicate and exterminate with extreme prejudice! Yet...ahh, the poison mist is harsh! It seems to all have originated in this "Poison Swamp Program"! Iis quite a possibility that something fouler than typical lurks there! Yes! Yes, I bear a gift! Got Happy Clover as a reward for beating 10 Poison Slime! On defeating 1 Poisli King Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: Yamada-kun! Will our suffering ever end!! The plague continues to chew away at the fabric of our lives. Yamada-kun. We may have identified the master of the monsters. The Slimes' dominion now covers the whole plain of Kanto. This is a grave time, Yamada-kun. (Three more Poisli appear) Sato: This certainly is a pandemic. We must destroy every Poison Slime King possible. We must put an end to this pandemic. Yes--I should arm you with this. Got Zombie Head as a reward for beating 1 Poison Slime King! On defeating 15 Poisli Kings Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: Yamada-kun! I bring worse news again. You've vanquished 15 Poison Slime Kings, and yet-- --their dominion expands. They've taken Hokkaido, in the north. These slimy freaks!! They may yet consume all of Japan! (Three more Poisli appear) Sato: Their iron grip may even prevent Comike... I shan't be able to purchase the latest Magical Girl Mechacha merchandise...Yamada-kun! A final test! First, take this. I wish to assist you in any way I can. Got Poisli Crystal as a reward for beating 15 Poison Slime Kings! On defeating 30 Poisli Kings Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: Yamada-kun!! This...this is terror. Yamada-kun, though you have slain more than 30 of their Kings, the Poison Slimes hhave taken Taiwan... ...and they have taken China, and Korea. And some other countries. The Poison Slime Pandemic seems to exist only that it might expand! (Six more Poisli appear) Sato: May I tell you what I think? If we do not defeat the enemy within our own borders, how is there hope elsewhere? Yes! It's clear now! I must give you this, Yamada-kun! Fight until the end! Got Zombie Body as a reward for beating 30 Poison Slime Kings! On defeating 40 Poisli Kings Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: Well done, Yamada-kun! You've destroyed more than 40 of the hated Poison Slime Kings! (Six more Poisli appear) Sato: You truly deserve all the poets' songs, Yamada-kun. The news is that the heads of all nations have convened. They discuss a plan to eradicate the Poison Slime menace. We must show our concern about this noble cause by continuing the fight! Ah yes, I must give you this. Got Happy Clover as a reward for beating 40 Poison Slime Kings! On defeating 50 Poisli Kings Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters) Sato: Yamada-kun. More ill-news. You've defeated so many of the enemy so far, and yet-- --I bring the saddest news. The international summit has decided... ...to bomb this entire neighborhood, using intercontinental Ballistic Missiles! The countdown has already begun. We must face this final battle with dignity. We must avert disaster! We must discover the root of this pandemic! If we can destroy the ringleader, clearly that will return the world order! On clearing any dungeon You've beat X''' Poison Slime Kings so far. That's a total of '''X. Reward for Poisli Kings Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters with two Poisli) Sato: You sure looked cool beating those Poison Slime Kings in that equipment of yours. So uh, you beat '''X' Poison Slime Kings...'' Got ___ as a reward for beating X Poison Slime Kings! Sato: I..kinda hope you go get more of them... End of event Sato: Ya--Yamada-kun. Hey, can I come in? (Sato enters) Sato: Yamada-kun! I bring delicious tidings!! The Poison Slime pandemic has ended! The Poison Slime King you destroyed must have been the leader! The world leaders have canceled the missile strike on our apartment building! It was just as I had always known! Yamada-kun was always the hero we needed! Ahh. It is a relief this incident has ended with our victory. And so it is that walloping the enemy relentless is sometimes righteous. Perhaps, somewhere deep in the programming-- --ah! What curiousness is this!! Ah, yes, Yamada-kun, please accept this! This is a token of our esteem. Got Rice Ball as a reward for beating 50 Posison Slime Kings! Sato: The incident has died down, and yet the poison swamp still soaks our dungeons. You may enjoy walloping some more of the enemy, yes? Dialogue (The Secrets of Aja's Family) This section can be unlocked in any of the event's releases, as long as the player obtains Poison Killer and Legendary Venom Killer respectively. On obtaining Poison Killer Oi: Ah! Ahh!! Sorry about all this!! Secret program?! Who the heck are you?! Oh, yeah--you know my uncle Aja, right? I'm a programmer, like him. And I'm a genius. My name is Oi. Our whole family is practicing the secret programming arts, to break down the "wall". Though I haven't heard from my dad Oja or little sister Mei in a while . . . Yeah. They've disappeared. Yamada-kun! You gotta help me find them, dude. Ask a question Yamada-kun got one step closer to "The Secrets of Aja's Family"! On obtaining Legendary Venom Killer Oi: Hello, hello-oh. It's me, Oi, again. We looked into the supposed bug in the poison swamp program. We patched the bug, so technically the poison swamps should be under control. We're not sure how something bugged out so deep in the program. It's got us scared, to be honest. What could it be?" If only my brother and sister were here . . .Ahh! Why can't I reach them! I need their veteran expertise . . . Poison Slime Pandmic has ended! Poison Swamps have vanished. Dungeons return to normal. Most importantly, Yamada-kun is back to his carefree self! How great! Event Poisli Second Release Defeating 10 Poisli in decontamination zones will unlock the appearance of Poisli Kings in Poison Warpsfound in regular dungeons. These Poisli drop certain exclusive items upon defeat. Third Release Players must enter the decontamination zone 10 times before encountering their first Poisli King. During these first 10 entries, the number of encountered Poisli gradually increase to fill the empty tiles. Sato's counter through his visits to Yamada's Room keeps track of the total number of Poisli defeated, before resetting to only include the number of Poisli Kings defeated. Event Poisli Kings Poisli Kings level up every time the player defeats one. After a certain number of Poisli King kills, more Poisli will show up on the same map it appears in. Rare Poisli King in Boneboat in second release.]] In the first release, it is possible to encounter a Rare Poisli King upon defeating a Poisli King, though only in later runs of defeating Poisli Kings of higher levels. Unlike the Poisli Kings, this mini version appear to have a guaranteed Happy Clover drop upon defeat. In the second release of this event, there have been no records of Rare Poisli Kings spawning in the same manner as in the first release. However, a final modified floor would follow at the end of the Boneboat and Cap'n Bone's Big Boat - a room consisting of only a horizontal path with water all round. A Rare Poison Slime King is observed to spawn randomly here. In most cases, it drops a Happy Clover. King of Poisli Kings .]] In the third release of this event, the player would unlock a cutscene on encountering the 51st Poisli King. Poisli would Rewards For all releases of this event, the rewards appear to be consistent with the number of Poisli Kings defeated. However, while reward is dropped by the Poisli King in the first release, the reward is delivered by Sato in Yamada's Apartment in the third release. Category:Events